One wish, Big adventure
by CartoonLover98
Summary: A twelve year-old girl made a wish on a shooting star to live in Danville. If that wish came true, what will happen? Rated T just in case. Phineas x Isabella. Ferb x oc. (Real summary inside)
1. Wish came true

**Hey, guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic about PnF. But I'm pretty sure I can get this right. And just to be clear, my name and my friends' names are in this story. But here's the summary:**

_A girl was looking out her bedroom one night. She was having trouble sleeping because her parents were late to come home, again. Her three older brothers were asleep so she has to be extremely silent. But that wasn't a problem for her because she was as silent as a ninja. Or Ferb. The girl was watching her favorite cartoon, Phineas and Ferb, during the afternoon. She always wished that she lived in Danville with her friends. Just then, the girl saw a shooting star fly across the sky. That was the very first time she ever saw a shooting star. The girl made her wish to live in Danville. In the morning, it came true. _

*****Chapter 1*****

Sophia Ann woke up at six o'clock as usual. She had slightly curly dark brown hair, which is mistaken as black, that goes past her shoulders; slightly light brown skin; dark brown eyes; and her canine teeth are slightly sharper. She is also a Filipino-American. Sophia yawned and looked around. Once she found out that her room was her dream bedroom when she has a life of a cartoon, Sophia was fully awake. Her used to be plain white bedroom was now dark blue; pictures hanging on the walls; ten feet bigger than her old bedroom; and air-conditioning. Sophia's old room was never like this. She saw a mirror, jumped out of bed, and sure enough; Sophia was in Phineas and Ferb-style. Sophia was freaked at first, but she smiled when her wish came true. She walked into her bathroom, took a shower, and dressed into her new outfit. Sophia has a light blue shirt; a pink skirt that stops at the top of her knees; and size 3 black and gray boots. She loved her new look.

Sophia went out of her room and went down stairs. Her new house was bigger than her old one. Sophia then caught the scent of eggs and beacon from the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking.

"Magandang umaga, Sophia. Almusal magiging handa sa lalong madaling panahon. Pumunta gisingin ang iyong mga babae, mangyaring," her mother said in their native language. Sophia Ann looked confused.

_'Sisters? I'm the only girl with three older brothers,' she thought. _

Sophia ran up the stairs and went to the first door she saw. She opened it and was shocked at what she saw in the bed.

A girl with brown skin; dark brown hair that reaches her middle back, also slightly curly; and normal teeth. Sophia smiled evilly and walked up to the girls bed. When she went to the side of the bed, she tickled her new sister. The girl immediately woke up laughing. Sophia Ann stopped and backed away.

"Rise and shine, Glory. I'll explain what happened later. I have to wake up the other sister. Or sisters? Eh, whatever." Sophia then went out of the room, leaving a very confused and slightly sleepy Glorialin. Sophia went to the next room and went inside.

The girl was a year younger than Sophia. In fact, she did look like Sophia. The only thing different about their looks is that the girl's hair a straight. Sophia Ann sighed and walked up to the bed. She shook the girl until she woke up.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Get up, Celina. Breakfast will be ready when you get downstairs," Sophia answered as she walked out.

_***Time skip: 30 minutes later; breakfast***_

Everything was still confusing for Glorialin and Celina, but Sophia Ann didn't have a bit of doubt. The three girls were eating when their mother spoke in Filipino.

"Batang babae, mayroon akong upang pumunta sa trabaho ngayon. Tinanong ko ang isang napakabuti pamilya upang magbantay sa iyo hanggang sa hapunan. Kaya tapusin na at makikita ko bang iwan sa iyo batang babae off."

Sophia Ann, Glorialin and Celina finished eating and followed their mother.

_'I have no idea how Sophia got us into this, but at least we're sisters now,' _thought Glorialin happily, yet confused.

_'Might as well live like this. At least I'm with Sophia again. But who's the new girl?' _thought Celina.

The three sisters went outside and their mother locked the door. The family who's going to watch them was three houses across the street. The house has yellow and brown as its main colors and is two stories high with a backyard and a garage. The three girls went out of the car and walked to the front door as their mother drove away.

Glorialin, or Glory, spoke," So, Sophie. Yesterday, I was in Guam. Now, we're in Danville."

"My wish came true, Glory. I mean c'mon, you know I've always wanted to live here," said Sophia Ann.

"Hey, what about me? Who's this new girl, anyway?" Celina asked.

"Her name is Glory. She's my best friend since 5th grade," answered Sophia. She rang the door bell and they waited. A woman with bright orange hair that stops at her shoulders; a yellow and white shirt; green pants; and yellow and white shoes. She also has blue ear-rings and red lipstick.

"Oh, you must be the Smith sisters. I'm Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Come on in," said Linda as she made the sisters pass through. Sophia immediately went to the kitchen.

"Huh. She must be thirsty," Linda said with chuckle. "If you need me, I'll be in the garage helping my husband."

She left and Glory and Celina went to the kitchen only see Sophia holding OJ while looking at the Flynn-Fletcher's family pet platypus, Perry, sleeping.

Glory sighed," Okay, Sophia. We all know Perry's cute while he's sleeping. Can we go to the backyard?"

Sophia smiled, Sure. Let's go." The three sisters went out to the backyard, only to see the one-and-only Phineas and Ferb. The boys noticed them and greeted them.

"Hi. I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb. We heard that you girls were coming here to stay until dinner. So, who are you?"

Sophia answered, "I'm Sophia Ann and these are my sisters, Glory and Celina. How's it goin'?" Glory and Celina simply just said 'hi' and waved.

"So, do you girls want to do something?" Phineas asked.

"Well...I've always wanted to time travel, if you don't mind," said Sophia. Phineas and Ferb agreed, even though they time traveled twice. As they walked inside to tell the boys' mother , they noticed a cute girl that wears pink and white, blue eyes and raven black hair w/ blue highlights walked in the backyard.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?" The girl asked in a cute voice.

"Oh hey, Isabella. Me and Ferb were just going to tell mom that we're going to the museum. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," said Isabella happily. But then she notices the sisters,"Uh, who's the new girls?"

"My name is Sophia Ann. These are my sisters, Glory and Celina. Our mom's gonna pick us up at dinner," said Sophia before Phineas had a chance to answer. Isabella said okay and followed them. Phineas went to the garage, asked his mother, and went back to his friends and brother.

"She said yes, but the car is broken. So I guess we'll have to walk," said Phineas. Sophia had an un-easy look on her face.

"Uh, Phineas? I can't really be under the sun too long. If I did stay under the sun, my skin's gonna tear off like it did when I was four."

Ferb just pulled out an umbrella out from nowhere. Sophia smiled and took the umbrella.

"Thanks Ferb." Ferb just gave a thumbs up.

_'Was it just me, or did Ferb just had a spark in his eyes?'_ thought Sophia.

**_*Time_ Skip***

All six friends are inside the museum in the section, Inventions through the Ages. They found the Time Machine and got in.

"So, how many years, Sophia?" Phineas asked.

"Ten years in the future, Phineas," answered Sophia. Glory already knew what she was up because Sophia had a look barely noticeable. Phineas pulled the lever and they went to the future.

*****End of Chapter***  
**

**Me: Okay, until I get at 2 reviews I can make a new chapter. Remember: 2 reviews=new chapters.**


	2. Shana Flynn and Jackson Fletcher

**Me: Okay, at least I got a reader for this story now. Here's a new chapter!**

**P.S: More Ocs.**

*****Chapter 2*****

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Sophia, Glory, and Celina went ten years in the future. When they reached their destination, Sophia immediately ran out of the museum.

"Is she always like this," asked Isabella as they got out.

"Only when she's excited," sighed Glory.

The five kids went out of the museum and saw Sophia running on the path to Phineas and Ferb's house. Even though everything looked so different, Sophia just kept going.

"Wow. She really got faster at running," said Celina. The group tried to keep up with Sophia but was only able to stay three feet away. Fifteen minutes later, Sophia reached a house with a futuristic mail-box saying: The Flynn-Shapiro residence.

_'I'm guessing Phinbella made it through,' _though Sophia with a smile on her face. She waited for her friends and sisters to catch up. Another five minutes of waiting, they got re-united.

"You *_pant* _really _*pant*pant*_ can run," said a tired Phineas. The others agreed with him.

Sophia smirked, "I ran non-stop doing eight laps for two miles one time. That run was nothin'."

Just then, a blue scanner scanned Sophia from head to toe. The scanner stopped and a light turned green. The futuristic doors of the gate opened wide. The group went through and the gates closed behind them. The front door was like a sliding door you see at stores.

"Uh, hello?" Isabella called out. She had a response.

"Coming!" It sounded like Isabella, only...more mature.

A beautiful young woman, about 22 years-old, walked into the living room. She has dark blue eyes; a pink blouse; white skinny jeans; pink flats; and a pink bow hair-tie. Her hair was curly, raven black with dark blue highlights and stopped at her lower back. The woman was Isabella, just older.

"Wow. Isabella?" Sophia was as curious as a cat.

Older Isabella giggled,"Like me and the others wouldn't forget the first time you and your sisters time traveled."

Sophia notices a ring on her right hand,"Can I guess who's your husband?" Older Isabella said sure,"You got married to Phineas."

Phineas blushed and spaced-out while Izzy (younger Isabella) fainted. Sophia covered her mouth to prevent a laugh, but a few chuckles escaped. Just then, a voice of a nine year-old girl was heard.

"Mommy! Can I go visit Jackson?" A girl walked in. She had Isabella's body-form; Phineas' eyes; a pink and off-white t-shirt; a small blue skirt; and blue high-top sneakers w/ white noticeable socks.

"Sure, Shawty. Why not also make friends with the past gang?" said Isabella.

"Okay!" Shana, or Shawty, exclaimed. She also has Phineas' personality, but with a hint of patience. "I already called Uncle Ferb and Aunt Sophia that I'm visiting."

_'Whoa! Hold the phone! Did she just say _Aunt _Sophia and _Uncle _Ferb? Does that mean...?' _Sophia blushed in realization,_'I knew I saw a spark in his eyes! But he is cute and British. What am I saying!?' _

The kids followed Shawty and Sophia started a conversation.

"So, Shawty? How are you nine years-old when you're supposed to be at least one year-old?"

"Oh, when I began to see and walk, I found an age-changer under my dad's work table. When I was playing with it, I accidentally zapped myself, turned eight, and told my mom and dad. I didn't want to change back and I zapped Jackson with it. He was angry at first but got over it the next day."

"Who's Jackson?" Celina asked.

"Jackson is my step-cousin/best friend. He's a Filipino-British-American. He's the son of Ferb and Sophia."

"**Sabihin kung ano, ngayon!?**" Sophia blushed a crimson red color as her sisters laughed. **"Shut ito o kukunin ko na makahanap ng isang stick at magbutas** **parehong ng iyong mga mata!**" Glory and Celina stopped laughing immediately.

The kids, except Sophia, Glory and Celina, didn't know any word Sophia said in her native language, but they didn't want to know judging by the sound of Sophia's voice. After six minutes of getting to know each other, they reached a large house similar to the Flynn-Shapiro residence. The mail-box said: The Fletcher residence. Again with the blue scanner, except Shawty was the one who got scanned this time. They went inside the house and found an older version of Sophia and her nine year-old son, Jackson sitting on the couch in the living room.

Older Sophia was wearing a small black jacket; a bright light blue tank-top; pink skinny-jeans; and slightly bigger version of her boots as a tween. Her hair has gotten longer that it reaches her lower back and is wavy.

Jackson had a round head; black hair with a green strap going across; one eye is blue while the other one is gray; wearing a black t-shirt; dark blue shorts; and white sneakers.

Jackson sighed,"Finally! Shawty, next time when you visit, take your bike. You know that I'm a bit impatient and easily bored like my mother."

"Sorry, Jackson. But my mom wanted me to take our past parents and Aunts with me."

When Jackson relaxed at her answer, his gray eye turned blue.

"Uh, is the eye changing color thing normal?" Glory asked.

Older Sophia, or Sophia Ann, answered," For him, yes. For others who just met him, they think it's weird and cool at the same time. The doctors don't know what happened, but the eye only changes color depending on his mood or emotions."

"At first, I thought I was a freak. But after a year or so, I didn't care anymore," said Jackson. Sophia then shivered.

"Sorry. I only shiver if I'm excited about something or got an image stuck in my eyes"

As Sophia Ann went to the kitchen to make lunch, the kids went to the backyard. Jackson and Sophia immediately went under the shade of the tree.

"So, what now?" Isabella asked.

After three minutes of talking on what to do next, Sophia got an idea only she can come up with.

"I've got an idea..."

*****End of Chapter*****

**Me: Here's the translation.**

*******Sabihin kung ano, ngayon!?- Say what, now!?**

***********Shut ito o kukunin ko na makahanap ng isang stick at magbutas** **parehong ng iyong mga mata!- Shut it or I'll find a stick and puncture both of your eyes!**

**********Me: What does Sophia have in store for them? Here's a hint: Resistance ;)**


	3. Second Dimension

**Me: Yo, what up? New chapter comin' at ya!**

**Note: **

***=translated at the end of the chapter**

**"Bold"=the character's alternative-self.**

*****Chapter 3*** **

"I've got an idea," Sophia started. Everyone listened. "How about traveling dimensions?"

'_Of course,' _thought Glory as she sighed. _'Only she, other than Phineas and maybe Jackson, can come up with that idea...' _

"Yeah. We haven't done that yet during our summer," said Phineas.

"Let's do it!" Shawty exclaimed.

_***6 minutes later***_

"Okay! That's the last wire," said Jackson.

The kids finished building their machine, which Sophia called, The Dimension-Traveler. Phineas and Shawty typed the coordinates for the second dimension. The kids stepped back as the portal opened.

"Okay, who's going first to see if the dimension safe?" Shawty asked.

Sophia raised up her hand,"Me! I'm going first!"

The others, especially Ferb and Jackson, were concerned since Sophia and her sisters were new, but Sophia had a pretty good reason why.

"Be safe, mom," said Jackson.

"Don't worry, son. I can handle myself," replied Sophia.

"When you need help, press this button." Phineas handed Sophia small pocket-sized red button inside a plastic case. "We will come immediately."

Sophia put the case inside her skirt pocket and went through the portal.

***Sophia's POV***

As I walked through the portal, it closed behind me.

_'Now. If I was working for the Resistance, where would I be?' _

I started walking and saw a statue of Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. But some of them were wearing the opposite outfits of the first dimension. The plate of the statue said: Heroes of the 1st & 2nd Dimension. I heard something hovering above me and looked back. It was a Norm-bot.

"MY I PLEASE SEE YOUR PAPERS?" I just stared. "LET ME SEE YOUR PAPERS OR BE DESTROYED!"

The Norm-bot pointed a laser at me and fired. I moved to the side and ran with the robot chasing me. After running and dodging for about six minutes or so, I started to slow down. The Norm-bot fired another laser and I tried to dodge by jumping backwards. I wasn't fast enough so the laser hit my left leg.

*****"Aray, aking binti!" I hit the ground, head first. That with my new leg injury, I was starting to pass out. I only manage to stay barely awake to hear the Norm-bot being defeated and feeling someone carry me. I passed out completely as I was being lifted.

***Five minutes later* **

I woke up in a room that was colored gray and black. I sat up on the bed I was in and saw a note on the counter next to the bed.

_" If you are reading this, your leg injury is healing fine. You do not have any brain injuries from hitting your head and passing out. To meet us, follow the map below." _

I followed the map and came to a door with the Resistance logo. The door opened and saw the alternative versions of Jackson and Shawty.

**Jackson **was wearing a brown trench coat, a gray shirt, dark blue boy-jeans with a black belt, the same boots as me, and has a pair of dark glasses. His hair was in the same style of my real son.

**Shawty **was wearing a small black jacket, a dark blue tank top, a dark blue skirt, and the same boots. Her red hair is in a old-fashion pony-tail. She also appeared to be wearing an ear-phone (the one for calls, not cellphones or computers).

"Nice to see you're okay, Sophia," said **Jackson. Shawty** just nodded.

"Uh, thanks. Where am I, exactly?"

"Your in the Resistance HQ. You really are fast at running and dodging with a lot of energy."

I began to go silent and walked over to the couch in the room. **Jackson **and **Shawty **both sat next to me.

"You know, you don't really have the same clothing-style like everyone else here," said **Jackson. **

I sighed, "That's because I'm from the first dimension."

"Oh, yeah. Our parents told us that they saved both the first and second dimension in only one day. And that was Perry's anniversary."

**Shawty **just stayed silent.

_'It seems like **Jackson's** the chatty one while **Shawty's **the quiet one,' _I thought.

***Back at the 1st Dimension***

Jackson kept pacing back and forth, thinking about his future mother, therefor making the eye that changes color turn dark gray. The other kids were concerned as well.

"Guys, why can't we just go find Sophia. She's been in the second dimension for at least eight minutes," said Glory.

Phineas agreed,"Yeah. We're not really into boring stuff."

Shawty punched in the coordinates and the portal opened. All of them went through.

***2nd Dimension***

The seven kids went through the portal, went to the statue, chased by another Norm-bot, and hide in a ware-house.

"This seems so familiar to me," said Phineas. When they took a step forward in the ware-house, a trap-door opened and they all fell in.

"I forgot about this!" Glory yelled as she and the others fell. They all landed on top of each other. The lighting was dim, so they couldn't see what room were in.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Phineas suddenly asked. Just then, all of them saw a pair of dark blue eyes.** Shawty **came out of the shadows.

"Is that me?" Shawty asked. The others nodded. **Shawty** mentioned to follow her and kids obeyed. She led them to the room **Jackson** and Sophia was in. It seems that those two were playing ping-pong. The score was Sophia: 8 and **Jackson: **8.

"Take this, boy!" Sophia hit the small ball and it bounced on the table to **Jackson** where the "sun doesn't shine".

"Santa Maria!" **Jackson **fell to the ground with a thud in pain.

Glory and Celina laughed at the "Victorious" reference while Phineas and the others, including **Shawty**, did the sound they do when they see people hurt.

"I win," said Sophia with a grin on her grin on her face. **Jackson **stood up, still in pain, but only a little bit.

_'I felt like Tori right there,' _Sophia thought.

**Shawty** went to **Jackson **to see if he was alright.

"It's okay, Princess. I've been in more worst than this, remember?" **Shawty **seemed to blush a slightly noticeable light pink blush when **Jackson **called her "Princess". Sophia was the only one who noticed.

Sophia grinned,_'Jackpot! New couple! I'm thinking "Shaw-Son" would be a fair name.' _

Just then, the door slide opened. The kids turned around only to see...

***End of Chapter***

**Translation:**

**Aray, aking binti!-Ouch, my leg!**

**In the Philippines, we sometimes say "Santa Maria" when we're in a lot of pain.**

**Me: Sometimes I love doing cliffhangers. X)**

**Jackson (2nd): Can you guess who just came in?**

**Glory: Uh, Sophia? Please tell me you're joking for that "Shaw-Son" couple. What would Phineas say about his daughter dating her cousin?**

**Me: First off, I'm not joking and I obviously support my new couple. Second, I have ways with dealing with Phineas. Third, their STEP-cousins. *_Realizes something* _Why does that last line sounds so familiar?**

**Shawty: Sophia doesn't own PnF or Victorious!**


End file.
